Generally, liquid medicine and artificial tears which are dripped in the eyes for use are contained in a tube-type container and are provided. When a user pressurizes the tube-type container, liquid contents are uniformly discharged in a form of droplet.
For example, a tube-type cosmetic container for discharging a liquid content in a form of droplet is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0310084 (hereinafter, referred to as “Korean Utility Model”).
Korean Utility Model relates to a tube-type cosmetic container in which a discharge port coupling cap (3) having a discharge hole (3a) is coupled to a discharge port (2) formed on the front end of a tube container (1), and a cap (4) is disposed on and coupled to the discharge port coupling cap (3). Also, a first discharge tube (5) having a discharge hole (5a) is inserted into the discharge port coupling cap (3), and an intermediate outlet tube (6) including a straight-line cutout (6a) at the upper portion thereof and formed of a rubber material is inserted into the first discharge tube (5). Also, an outlet tube (7) having a tube-type shape is inserted into the intermediate outlet tube (6). The outlet tube (7) includes a flange (7b) on a lower portion thereof so as to be stopped by a circular stopper (2a) formed in the discharge port (2) of the tube container (1), and has a discharge hole (7c) formed at a center thereof and communicating with the tube container (1).
In Korean Utility Model, when the tube container (1) is pressurized by a certain force, contents inside the container move through the discharge hole (7c) of the outlet tube (7), and collect in a space (9). At the same time, the cutout (6a) of the intermediate outlet tube (6) surrounding the outlet tube (7) spreads out, and thus a straight-line gap is generated. In this case, liquid contents collected in the space (9) are converted into a form of droplet while being discharged through the straight-line gap, and are discharged through the discharge hole (5a) of the first discharge tube (5). However, since the structure of Korean Utility Model for discharging contents in a form of droplet is complicated, the manufacturing time and cost increase, thereby causing a cost burden of a user.